Santa Claus is Comin'
by JeffC FTW
Summary: A happy housewife enjoys a quiet Christmas Eve while her son sleeps and her husband works late. That is, until she learns that an escaped mental patient in a Santa Claus suit is out and about. Inspired by the "Tales From the Crypt" story.


**We got less than two months until Christmas, Halloween come and gone (and fun!), and I just HAD to get this idea out after watching both versions of Tales From the Crypt's "And All Through the House": the 1972 film segment version and the 1989 episode from the show's first season. Rather than have a greedy wife and "wrong time, wrong place" scenario, we have a LOVING wife and "wrong time, wrong place" scenario. :O You read the summary, so no sense wasting my time.**

 **I own neither Naruto nor "And All Through the House" (Tales From the Crypt also belongs to the MC Comics).**

Moving to the states to be closer to their friends was nothing short of a good idea. There were opportunities not missed despite the times going on in this country.

Hard work and effort paid off in the end. Here they were now on Christmas Eve, the snow falling outside, the skies mostly clear, but the trees and grounds were covered thickly with pristine white magic. Icy crystals hung from the branches and off the windows. The moon was full and at its highest, making the land sparkle brighter than a painting.

In this house in the suburbs was the warm making of the holiday done by a family, just like their friends down the street. Wreaths hung in the windows, the tree sparkling bright and the presents wrapped beneath, as well as the Art Deco wall arts giving dimension and additional color. The stockings were over the fireplace which was warm and burning. All of this was completed in the past week, in time for tonight and tomorrow.

Tomorrow - Christmas Day - would be opening presents and a sumptuous dinner she and her pink-haired best friend would make together for themselves and their husbands and young children.

However, tonight, she was stuck at home with her son while her husband was working late against his will and on Christmas Eve of all nights, but he was going to be home soon, and it was nearing nine. She was impatient, but she had to endure just for him. But it was like Boruto to ask when Daddy was going to be home on important holidays.

Sasuke got off lucky tonight, though, so he must be at home enjoying quality time with Sakura and Sarada, doing whatever they did best.

Herself: this woman who had finished prodding at the fire with the poker to get it going warmer. All the windows were locked to prevent the snow and cold from getting indoors. She made damned sure of it, front and back. The woman with short ebony hair and opalescent eyes sat in the love chair with one leg crossed over the other, knitting the new sweater she would give Sarada tomorrow. Delicate hands brought needle through thread, one hand bearing a single ring: the pattern of rainbow-against-white to royal sapphire blue. She wore an elbow-length gray sweater and red-and-green plaid pajama pants for comfort, small mother-of-pearl hoops hanging from her earlobes. Smiling contentedly, she looked up at the fireplace where there was not only stockings and mistletoe about, tea candles in mosaic vases - but there were also family photographs.

Hinata Hyuuga had known Naruto Uzumaki since they were children, same with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. They'd all grown up together, tight like a real family no matter any differences. There were images of them from young childhood, then to high school and graduation day.

The wedding picture was her favorite because that was when she got the man of her dreams since she was a little girl, and he'd boosted her self-confidence when she was down, when her father expected too much from her. There they were, him in a clean white suit and a blue shirt to match his eyes, she in a high-necked dress with a deep slit in the side, complete with her hair in a sleek bun held by a halo of freshwater pearls.

Seven years gone by, and they had their little boy who looked just like his father. But he might have more mischief than Naruto ever did! He was a little terror, but you couldn't help loving him anyway.

And speak of the devil.

"MOMMY!"

With a sigh, she put down her work on the table beside her; beneath that was her sewing kit. Hinata went up the stairs and found the boy's room which was closed, but his call was still audible. "Boruto, what is it, honey?" she asked when she saw the five-year-old standing out of bed, before it and looking up at her expectantly. He was in pajamas themed for his favorite Nintendo, hair all over the place, and eyes wide like a baby deer.

"Has Santa come yet?" he asked. "Can I see him?"

It was just like children to get excited and want to see the bringer of gifts and cheer that it made her laugh with relief. Nothing had happened, and his window was still locked tight. "Maybe," Hinata said, but that promise was hollow because of "good" reason, "but only if you get in that bed, or else he won't come." She waved her finger at him, making him pout cutely and get back in.

And then came the question. "Is Daddy home yet? Maybe he will see Santa!" Boruto said hopefully.

"He will be home soon," his mother promised, leaning in and kissing his warm, soft forehead. "Just go to sleep and then he can come in here to surprise you." At least Naruto would be home tomorrow for sure, and she was excited because she, too, missed her husband so much. "Love you and Merry Christmas."

"Good night, Mommy. And say night to Daddy if he calls," Boruto answered back, settling back with his favorite stuffed animals around him for protection. Smiling, she promised, then stood up and closed the door behind her. She had to get back to finishing Sarada's sweater, but it was almost done anyway. That also meant more of the egg nog and a glass of red wine that was leftover from what she and Naruto didn't finish yesterday when they celebrated their anniversary - and they did leave the kid with Uncle Sasuke, Aunt Sakura and Sarada so they could spare.

Hinata gazed lovingly down at the gift her man gave her, and it rested on the right of her sweater breast: a large, round and frosted aquamarine rested in a scrolling setting with a few twinkling white crystals here and there. And she got her loving husband a new watch that had a face so blue it put his adorable eyes to shame.

By the time she got downstairs, the channel of Christmas carols changed to an emergency report for the local area - and what it said sent chills up her spine, caused her heartbeat to pick up like the alarm of a train approaching.

 _"We interrupt the Christmas carol session for the local broadcast news on the hour with an emergency all-points bulletin for a male Caucasian who escaped from the local institution earlier this evening and should be considered extremely dangerous."_

 _Oh, God, no..._

 _"Suspect is said to be two hundred and ten pounds in weight, late sixties, and reported to have brutally murdered two families. Bald and with black eyes, the man wears a Santa Claus suit that was stolen from the home of one of the victims. All citizens are advised to remain in home, lock all doors and windows, set security alarms, and immediately phone the police if he is spotted."_

Hinata gulped as the program shifted back to the carols playing. She was sure she locked ALL doors and windows, but the painted indoor frames had to be closed. First had to come what was more important that wasn't locked, because Naruto should be on his way home at this moment. Her man could do anything if he heard about this on his radio - maybe - so she considered waiting until then, but the police had to be looking for him, too. Bulletin meant that cops searched the area and blocked possible exits. Swallowing down her fear, Hinata rushed for the front door and wasted no time bolting it and turning the lock...

...and it was then that she HEARD it: _bells are ringing._

That meant the homicidal maniac was coming here. Swallowing, Hinata tried to think about what to do. The windows were locked, but she needed to move fast and bolt the wooden panels over tight. She also had to think about Boruto who was no doubt still trying to sleep upstairs.

She decided to start in the back to make sure, because often the back was forgotten to be locked not just in their family, but with anyone. Hinata hurried across the threshold and quickly made sure the door was bolted tight - but one mistake was made when she saw the _maniac's_ face in the kitchen window on the other side of the door to her right, and she cried out in horror, her heart jumping into her throat as she dashed over and pulled the curtain down over it to block his face. She'd seen the description of his face exactly as described on the radio: black devil's eyes in a so-called kindly old face, white mustache and beard as well as the red and white costume.

Hinata saw her mobile on the living room table, quickly grabbing it and wasting no time dialing 911.

 _"Spanaway Police Department."_

"The - the killer is outside!" she whispered harshly, ducking behind an alcove so that the guy didn't see her. "This is Hinata Uzumaki!" Saying her name would mean that they knew who her husband was, and the fact he wasn't home yet - but she was proven wrong.

 _"Mrs. Uzumaki, he's THERE?"_ the woman repeated. Frantically and trying to keep calm, Hinata answered. _"Okay, we are sending police your way, so stay where you are and make sure all the windows and doors are locked if he's not indoors. Do you have a weapon in the house, anything to protect yourself with?"_

There was plenty she could do with, like the kitchen knives - or, wait! There was a gun in one of the closets, on the shelf above her head. But like she said, she had to do the job she should have earlier, and she wasted no time doing that: bolting the wooden panels to keep him from seeing her every move.

Now that was done, she ran for the closet where the gun was, right next to the kitchen entrance, and she found herself reaching high enough to seek it out as well as the package of bullets that were there. Having them in hand, Hinata filled the six rounds...

...only for the damned closet door to slam shut on its own, behind her and _locking her inside._ She found the latter out when she held the gun, safety on, in one hand and tried to open the door from the inside since there was a knob - but then it turned out she damned well knocked out the other part of the knob. She was trapped! _Good work, Hinata!_

It was also then that she heard the sound of thudding against the outside wall, and there happened to be a window showing that it was not only still snowing, but there was a _ladder_. That Santa maniac was coming, he was going to see her in here...but oh, God, that wasn't all. Where the ladder would take him was -

BORUTO'S WINDOW!

Snapping instantly, Hinata began to slam her body against the door, screaming her son's name over and over until finally she cursed her stupidity and remembered she could shoot to get herself out. So she stopped what she was doing, ignoring the look of the man outside the window who was slapping his palm against the glass to try and get her attention, and aimed the gun - after taking off the safety - to fire the shot at where the in-out knob had been, and she was out in a flash, dashing through the entranceway and up the stairs, bounding and maybe wishing she could break anything just to make sure her son was safe...

"Boruto!" she shouted, opening the door, and when she did, the little boy jumped upwards in bed, startled but also ecstatic for the wrong reasons.

"Is he here, Mommy?!"

"No, Santa hasn't come!" Hinata said, putting the locked gun behind herself in a pocket before picking her son up and putting him down, taking his hand. "But we're in trouble and we have to hide until Daddy and the police get here!" She looked behind him and saw the shadow coming over the window, meaning HE was close. She rushed out and pulled the boy with her.

Boruto looked up at her, confused and frightened. "Why do you have a weapon?" he asked.

"Someone is trying to break into this house, and I need you to be brave, honey," she answered, kneeling down and pulling him close. "I called your daddy and the others, and they'll be here soon, but until then, you have Mommy."

"Is it someone dressed up like Santa?" The sadness overcame the young boy's eyes, breaking her heart that she had to think fast before she ruined his childhood.

Hinata kissed his forehead, hearing the slamming of palm against glass, but nothing broke yet. _That old man must be senile enough he can't get through someone's house - yet he got out of the nuthouse?!_ "Yes, that's right. Sometimes there are people who do such things, but I promise Santa is real. But we have to protect each other before -"

She didn't get to finish her speech until she heard shattering glass, telling her the lunatic broke through her son's bedroom window, releasing snow into the area. "GET DOWN!" she shouted to the boy, who threw himself down on the floor, covering his head and ears. Hinata jumped to her feet just as there was thudding - _a body landing in!_ \- and she whirled in front of the door, unlocking the safety again and firing her shot.

She got him in the left shoulder, and it sent him groaning in agony, clutching his shoulder; he went facedown in the middle of her son's bedroom. At the same time she heard the front door downstairs fly open along with the shout of her name, and Boruto crying. "DADDY!"

"NARUTO!" Hinata locked the weapon again and rushed downstairs, knowing the target wouldn't get up anytime soon, and saw her man coming inside and running to her, picking their boy up first and then making way to take her into his embrace with one arm. She had never been so happy to see him; she almost didn't pay attention to the other cops hurrying upstairs where they must have heard the gunshot, but she had to yell to them where their suspect was just to make sure.

"My God, I'm glad you guys are okay," Naruto mumbled. "I was just leaving the station finally, and it all took longer than expected."

Hinata pecked him on the cheek for forgiveness and gratitude, while their son whimpered and desperately held onto his father, almost cutting off his air supply. The family held onto each other for awhile until there was the sound of the ambulance coming to collect the wounded maniac who was going to need more than just five people to lodge him down the stairs.

Christmas Eve had been a nightmare that was finally over, and Hinata could only wish that her son hadn't been traumatized after tonight, but at least he didn't see the shooting with both eyes. She found herself sitting with him on the sofa while Naruto and his colleagues were busy securing the scene as well as shouting for someone to get the window to his boy's room repaired.

 **So, my intention was to follow events like in "And All Through the House" in a pace that wasn't too fast or too slow either, and so I did just that. There isn't gonna be anymore, so please don't ask.**

 **Spanaway, WA - the best I could think about since a friend once lived there. Though I've never been to that town in the state, so I don't know much, except what differences could there be? I used to live in Washington when I was a teenager, and it has been ages since I was there.**

 **You saw yourself: Himawari isn't born yet, but Mama Hina isn't pregnant yet either. Just gonna be implied it will happen. :)**

 **Review! :D (and no flames allowed)**


End file.
